Squall's Matrix
by Sakaki22
Summary: An OOC Squall is grieveing over his loss to Seifer, so he decides to reenact his favorite scene from his favorite movie... The Matrix. Violence with nonviolent items.


This story is completely pointless and OOC. It's dedicated to RoMayDrako, who told me to take my personality (which is Squall) and do something senseless with it. Those aren't her exact words, but it's the same meaning. Final Fantasy VIII is copyright Squaresoft, and The Matrix is copyright Warner Brothers.  
  
==========  
  
"Squall, you'll never be as good with a gunblade as me!" Seifer's words still haunt my thoughts. I can't help it if he casted a Slow and a Silence on me. Is it really my fault that Hyperion is stronger than my Revolver. If Cid let me keep Lionheart instead put it in some stupid museum, he would have lost. I need a movie to calm me down... The Matrix sounds good. Neo, now there's a real hero! If I could do all of that stuff he does... then again, if I had a girl as hot as Trinity, I'd be able to do all of that crap.  
  
That movie is so good, I can't wait for the sequel to come out! (AN:... Really, I can't!) When I grow up, I want to be just like Neo, the guy who saves the world and gets the girl... wait, I already did that. Then, I just want a cool outfit like that. Yeah, the glasses and the trenchcoat and the uzis... I'd show Seifer if I had the uzis! Yeah, let's see if I have anything in my closet... this will do nicely.  
  
~=~=~=~=~ (AN: The rest of this story is out of Squalls POV)  
  
Squall walked into the cafeteria, wearing a black trenchcoat, black jeans, a black shirt, and black sunglasses.  
  
"This is such a stupid job. Quistis Trepe, world famous Instructor, hero, and hall monitor!" She looked at the orange strap she was forced to wear, "This wasn't part of my job description..." She looked up at Squall, doning his new outfit. "What are you doing?" He cocked his head slightly and looked at her. "Why are your wearing that outfit."  
  
"Yahh!" Squall yelled out as he shoved Quistis. She took a few steps back then pulled out her Save the Queen. Squall reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out two uzi shaped water guns, then started firing them at Quistis.  
  
"Squall! Stop it! This is my good shirt!" Quistis said as she backed up into a chair, falling backwards. "Ow."  
  
Squall smiled, successfully killing the first security guard. He walked on, throwing his water guns aside and pulling two more out.  
  
"What did you do to Instructor Trepe!?" A Trepie yelled out. He was joined by the other three.  
  
"More guards!?" He dove to the side, firing his water guns at the Trepies before crashing onto his arm.  
  
The two girls were throughly soaked, then stomped off. Squall stood up and continued to fire at the boys.  
  
"... What's wrong with him?" They looked at each other, then walked away.  
  
Squall smiled confidently, defeating another wave of guards. He continued walking until he saw Rinoa. He pulled out an assault rifle sized toy and threw it to her, "Trinity, catch!"  
  
Rinoa caught the water toy and looked at Zell, "What is he doing?"  
  
"He must've just got finished watching The Matrix," The blonde looked at her, "Can I use the gun?" He took the gun from the confused girl, then ran over to the equally confused Squall.  
  
"Morpheus!? What are you doing here?" He stopped and looked at Zell.  
  
"Uh... I'm here to help you, Neo." Zell said as Squall threw his guns aside and pulled out two more.  
  
"Your going to help me rescue you?" He looked at 'Morpheus', who was checking the water level of his gun.  
  
"Yea, let's go, more guards are coming!" Zell looked at the Garden faculty members, who were running over.  
  
"Go that way!" Squall pointed with his gun, then ran the other way. They ran their seperate ways, firing at the staff members. The two stopped at two parralel pillars in the cafeteria. (AN: I hope some of you played Conker's Bad Fur Day...) Zell looked at Squall, who looked back and nooded to him. Zell started to run between the pillars, shooting the faculty members. Squall jumped between the two, shot one, did a midair flip, shot another, and landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Neo!" Zell ran over and dragged Squall behind a pillar, shooting more guards. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Morpheus... take care of them..." He handed him a grenade shaped water balloon. Zell blinked and threw it at a guard.  
  
"Get them!" A guard yelled out. Two others grabbed Zell.  
  
"Morpheus!!!!!" Squall started firing at the two guards, who let go of Zell and moved out of the way.  
  
"Oh, no." Zell leaned back in slow motion, narrowly dodging the water streams.  
  
"Don't tell me... you've been watching that movie again." Squall heard Seifer's voice behind him. Squall turned around to the discliplinary committee.  
  
"Morpheus, Agents!"  
  
"Were the Agents, ya know!" Raijin yelled out happily.  
  
"... US?" Fujin looked at Seifer.  
  
"Morpheus, help me out here!" Squall yelled out before Seifer whacked him in the face with the blunt side of Hyperion, knocking him out.  
  
Rinoa walked up to Seifer, "... Thank you."  
  
"Seifer... do you haveta ruin all of the fun!?" Zell ran up to the taller blonde.  
  
Raijin looked down, "I wanted to be an agent..."  
  
Fujin kicked him in the shin, "NO GAMES."  
  
==========  
  
Yes... pointless, wasn't it? What'd ya think!? Review wether you liked it or not, I want to know. 


End file.
